


Zombieland Saga x Pokemon!

by akanenonohara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: Sakura Minamoto is a brand new trainer! After being motivated by watching a battle with Ai Mizuno on T.V., she decided she wanted to set out on her own. Though Sakura has a bit of a late start, with the words of Ai Mizuno in her heart, she knows she can do it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Zombieland Saga x Pokemon!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to take place in Sinnoh but then I decided against that so now it’s an unnamed region inhabited by every pokemon! Still, I wanted to keep the starter pokemon the same anyways

The songs of the bird pokemon floated through the air. Their sounds caused one certain girl to stir from her sleep. She groggily opened her eyes and picked up her alarm clock to look at the time.  
“I’m gonna be late if I don’t get ready soon...” she sleepily mumbled to herself. After a few moments she processed what she had just said.  
“I’M GONNA BE LATE! THIS IS FINALLY MY CHANCE TO BECOME A GREAT TRAINER LIKE AI WAS...! I CAN’T BE LATE!” she fumbled her way out of bed, rushing to get ready. After a good few minutes she was completely set, and she made her way out the door.  
“The professor’s lab...it’s only a ways down the road at least...” she sighed a bit and followed the small map she had received, and she eventually found herself at her destination. She opened the door and called out.  
“Hello? Is anyone here...? I’m Sakura Minamoto...the new trainer. I’m here for my pokemon,” Sakura made her way into the building, there seemed to be no one around, or so she thought.  
“Just inviting yourself in? What kind of person are you!” a man’s voice came from behind her.  
“Huh? Who are you? You look too young to be the professor...” Sakura gave the man a confused look.  
“YOUNG? WHAT A COMPLIMENT...TEE-HEE! I’m the YOUNG-LOOKING Kotaro Tatsumi, a man of mystery!” he had a smug look on his face as he spoke.  
“Uh-huh...this man is...mysterious in more ways than one...” Sakura mumbled to herself, and then returned her attention to the lab. An older looking man came from the back.  
“Oh company. You must be the new trainer and...Kotaro...why are you here?” The man, assumed to be the professor, gave Kotaro an odd look.  
“NEW TRAINER? What are you, like 17?! WHAT A LAME GIRL!” Kotaro let out a laugh. Sakura gave him a look of distaste, but proceeded to ignore him.  
“Yes! I’m the new trainer Sakura Minamoto!” Sakura gave a slight smile, she really wanted to get this over with.  
“Kotaro, go wait over there for now...I have to tend to this new trainer...” the professor heaved a sigh, “Minamoto-san! As a new trainer you get to choose one of these three pokemon,” he grabbed three pokeballs and threw them and out popped three small pokemon.  
“Wow...they’re all so cute...” Sakura mumbled to herself.  
“Your choices are, the water-type Piplup, the grass-type Turtwig, and the fire-type Chimchar,” the professor looked at her, “who will it be?”  
Sakura thought for a second and made her way towards the small blue pokemon,  
“Piplup, I choose you!” Sakura patted the creature on its’ head.  
“A fine choice that is! Here are some other things you will need. Six pokeballs, including Piplup’s, and a pokedex,” The professor handed these items to her and she carefully put them into her bag.  
“Thank you professor! It was nice meeting you!” and with that, Sakura grabbed Piplup, her bag, and was out the door.  
“Finally...that Kotaro guy is...odd. He had something weird in his pocket too...” she sighed. Piplup looked up at her, seeming confused.  
“Don’t worry Piplup! You see, we’re on our way to a place called a gym. I want to be like Ai Mizuno...she’s a famous trainer, and a gym leader too...!” Sakura lightly patted Piplup and made her way into the forest.  
“Alright, our first goal is to catch another pokemon,” Sakura smiled as her and Piplup made their way through. After a bit of walking, the sound of rustling caught Sakura’s attention. A small creature crawled out of a bush nearby.  
“Alright...! Piplup, we’re going to catch that...!” Piplup nodded, hopping down from Sakura’s arms.  
“Piplup, use bubble!” Sakura commanded, Piplup did as it was told, hitting the creature head on. That seemed to be all it took, the creature fell over, unconscious. Sakura tossed a pokeball at it, and after a few shakes the pokemon was caught. Sakura’s pokedex rang out.  
“Caterpie’s data has been added to the pokedex” it spoke in a robotic voice.  
“Caterpie...! Piplup, we caught a pokemon already!” Sakura gave Piplup a smile, Piplup looked proud.  
“A Caterpie ain’t anything to be proud of, y’know” an unfamiliar voice called to Sakura.  
“Who are you...?” Sakura looked around, unable to find the source of the voice. Just then, a girl with long hair made her way out from behind a tree.  
“I’m Saki, Saki Nikaido. You a new trainer? Yer pretty old to be starting out now, egghead,” Saki chuckled, sauntering her way towards Sakura, hands stuffed into her pockets.  
“I just got a late start, that’s it,” Sakura retorted.  
“Late bloomer, eh? I beatdown bitches like you for fun,” Saki let out a mighty laugh and tossed a pokeball. A large pokemon with firing coming off of its’ body appeared.  
“Let’s have a battle, newbie,” Saki smirked.  
“A battle...? This seems like an unfair fight...! That pokemon is fully evolved isn’t it? Also! My name is Sakura!” Sakura huffed with that last part, Piplup copied her.  
“So what? A battle’s a battle. Ya got a problem with that, huh? I’ll kill you,” Saki pointed a finger, and the pokemon stepped forwards, preparing itself for a fight.  
“You can have the first move, Sakura!” Saki called out.  
“Fine. It seems like I can’t get out of this, Piplup, go! Use bubble!” Piplup followed her orders, shooting a stream of bubbles from its’ beak.  
“Infernape, dodge it! Then get in nice ‘n close towards Piplup!” Saki commanded, and the pokemon followed her orders dilligently.  
“Now,” Saki called and Infernape let out fire from its’ mouth. Piplup collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
“Piplup!” Sakura rushed towards her fainted pokemon and scooped it up in her arms.  
“Nice job, Infernape!” Saki smiled and held up her hand. Her pokemon high-fived her.  
“What a weakling. I’ve never met someone as bad as you. Ya really thought a fuckin’ bubble would do somethin’?” Saki scoffed.  
“You play unfair! You’re the one that’s a weakling!” Sakura yelled back at Saki, causing a look of shock to appear on her face. Saki grabbed Sakura by the collar.  
“You wanna die, bitch?” Saki’s voice was filled with anger, Sakura had hit something with that remark. Saki raised a fist to punch Sakura.  
Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a shadowball came at Saki. Infernape promptly jumped in front of her, and knocked it away. Two figures made their way out of the bushes.  
“Tch. It’s you.” Saki gave an annoyed look.  
A woman with messy black hair, and a Gengar stood in front of them. The woman let out a groan and Gengar attacked again.  
“Alright, jeez! Tae can you back off for fuck’s sake?!” Saki shouted, anger still filled her voice.  
“....Saki.....picking...on...those who are...weaker....no good...” the woman, Tae, groaned with each word she spoke.  
“I get it...! Shut up! I’m leaving,” Saki returned Infernape to its’ ball and walked off. She raised a hand up as a way of saying goodbye.  
“Um...thank you...” Sakura looked at the woman standing in front of her.  
“Pokemon...center...” Tae mumbled, and Gengar came towards Sakura and picked up her Piplup.  
“Come...on...” Tae loosely, and weirdly, motioned towards Sakura. Sakura confusedly followed. What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> The professor is the bartender who was seen talking to Kotaro at the end of season one.
> 
> I have to have Tae talk in this, though she is mainly groans, she will speak occasionally like she does in this chapter.


End file.
